


Chronicles of destruction: Beginning

by RareIncubus



Series: Chronicles of Destruction [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Journey, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RareIncubus/pseuds/RareIncubus
Series: Chronicles of Destruction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218287





	1. It's time to get started!

It was a dark night, huge marshes stretched around, which even animals were scaring away, and the only thing you could see were ravens sitting on half dead trees, illuminated only by a high full moon in the sky, which made this place dark and dangerous. In the distance one could hear only a quiet, quiet, almost mysterious and terrifying noise of trees. The plants were more like what would normally be left of them. The whole marsh was covered with a lot of water, big enough for monsters to nest there, which would only discourage people from visiting the place even more, and the marsh itself did it well enough. The disgusting stench of rotting remains of bodies mixed with the surrounding mosses and silt was in the air.

Suddenly a man holding the head of a new deceased came out of the water unexpectedly and with impetus. His leather armor and pants were completely wet, and it did not help that he had algae residue on his head and under his clothes. He stood on a small piece of earth, which was just not flooded with water, took out a piece of bones and algae from his shoe, and said:

\- Fuck this job! - He said angrily, although the only people who could listen to him were the trees and the surrounding monsters.- If I hear about a job like this again, I'll shove this ad up his ass and hang it on the tree so he can see his stupidity from a distance - he said with irritation and irony.

\- I think to myself: "It will be a simple order to kill one guy who is supposed to be defenceless, nothing simpler", and then there will always be some fucking water bite that will fuck his head off, which the client just wanted, and I will have to chase around the whole swamp, how lucky it is that this is the last time I will have to play such a thing. - He thought. He hid his head in a bag, tried to wipe off his soaked clothes, in vain, because everything was soaked in algae, corpse and the remains of food from this "fucking water bite". The only thing he had left was to move towards the village and count on him not to blow.

The journey took him a long time, he had no one to talk to, and the only companions he had were the ravens over his head, screaming and hoping that he would die, and they would get full, but he didn't care since he had to run away and called out to kill him. A normal man would have been scared a long time ago, because he was alone in a swamp full of monsters, but he knew where to go, he remembered his way when he was chasing a bite, even though it was difficult for him, and even if he did not remember, he could always march ahead, Because it was only at the beginning of the Great Marsh, it would be worse if it went towards the very center of the marsh, because there was a prison colony of Nassir for the most dangerous prisoners and those who found themselves in the vicinity unintentionally, in his case it would be both. He was still walking for a long time, passing by the nearby bird shelters and signposts, telling how to get to the nearest town, were probably still there before the flood that flooded the area and created the Great Marshes, or even animals did not want to live there anymore. He walked a bit more, until suddenly he met a roadside merchant, who carried with him on the cart goods that were covered with material so as not to get wet, his appearance did not stand out from other merchants, who sold various pots and clay pots in the surrounding village, out of curiosity the killer decided to talk to him:

\- Hello, what are you doing here, after all, this is not a friendly place for traders, especially to earn something.

\- Oh hello, I am Mavlek and I am just on my way to the capital, I am bringing wine for the imperial majesty, but there were delays and I had to cross the swamps. But I have a companion with me who protects me and the goods. - On the other hand, a tall man of great stature emerged, who was wearing plate armor and you could see that he was watching the killer closely, until suddenly a knight spoke out:

\- My name is Urdak and I am a knight by order of the Imperial Majesty, King Nassir.

\- I am pleased, but I am forced to go quickly to the nearest village. - The knight was rushed by the assassin, because the presence of the knight could bring him more trouble than he already had. He bowed low, the trader said goodbye to him and tried to sell something to the killer, but he refused and headed further towards the village. Suddenly he noticed the light of a torch in the distance. He saw that this was the village where he took the order, because there were no others nearby. He was happy about it because he did not have to wander additionally, looking for a way to get there. The village was quite gloomy, it looked as he remembered it last time he took an order, dark, gloomy, looking as if the inhabitants themselves did not want to live in it. He didn't mind, because he was about to leave the village after collecting the payment.  
The moon slowly descended in the sky and people slept peacefully in their thatched huts, except for one man who was waiting for our assassin on commission. He was sitting against the wall of his house, wearing working clothes and looking at his blacksmith's hammer, which he was holding in his hand. When he noticed who was coming to him, he got up and said:- And how? Did you manage to get rid of him for good? - He said with curiosity.- All in accordance with the agreement, he will no longer be making swords for you. Here's his head - he threw the bag in front of his legs - as we agreed, four hundred marks and never saw each other before.

\- Were there any problems? - He asked, not paying attention at all to the memory of payment. - There wasn't enough time for you, I was worried that you wouldn't be able to complete your mission, after all, you reminded me more of an outcast than a professional, especially now that you smell worse than the feces of my maid.

\- Let's call it more... a professional difficulty - he said, hoping that it would be enough and he would not have to mention the bite.- And now the payment. - The killer answered with a slight irritation.- The blacksmith hesitated for a while and then said - Peasants leave! - He shouted, and from behind the shadows four orphans came out, which Azrael, because that was his name, had not noticed before.

They were wearing thin earrings, which at first sight looked doubtful. In their hands they were holding medium sized axes, a bit chipped from cutting wood for firewood. They were all apparently more muscular than Azrael, but they did not feel any fear or anxiety about it. Their faces were similar to those of peasants who were tired after a day's work on the farm rather than warriors who were supposed to earn money for his head. Their appearance was a sign that they were not locals, as they wore heavy iron shoes that would quickly get stuck in the swamp, and wore characteristic fur vests, which meant that they had to come from islands. They had to be hired by someone more affluent than a simple blacksmith and was about to find out.

\- Believe me, I would like to pay you, but for your head I get two thousand marks from the baron, I can thank you for killing that bastard. I bow low," he said with a slight pride in his voice, bowing before him.

\- I can see that you want to bake two roasts with one stone, only in this case you made a mistake and it is a big mistake that you will pay for by cutting off your hands, punching out your eyes, and cutting out your guts against the walls of your house. - He said in a calm voice. - But enough of the talk, now I have to have a break.

The blacksmith was so scared, with what Azrael said, that he immediately ran quickly, lock himself in the house.

The killer, on the other hand, took out quite a strange dagger from his belt, looked like the most ordinary knife in the world, but had one dimple in the bottom of the handle. Without hesitation he put a tiny red stone into the recess. The knife recharged and something like energy started to come out of it, which sparked. The people were a little surprised when they saw something like that, but they quickly became aware and surrounded Azrael. He waited calmly until they attacked, until one of the incisors tried to strike hard, but the killer moved away and kicked him until he fell down and hit the stone with his helmet, which made him bend a little bit inside the helmet, Then the second assailant wanted to hit him on the side, but Azrael stopped his hand, grabbed it, squeezed it until the sieve was in great pain, when he was about to stub him with an axe, the killer cut off the sieve's hand, in which he held the gun. When the strongman emerged from the pain and the blood flowed from his hand, Azrael stabbed the dagger in his belly, and when the chaffinch bent down, he turned his back on him, then threw the knife hidden in his waist, stabbing the opponent running towards him straight into his heart. The fourth incisor, when he tried to stick an axe into his shoulder, twisted his hand back, pulled the gun out of his hand and cut off his head in one quick movement, from which blood started to spill abundantly, making the killer's slightly leather jacket dirty. The body fell to his knees, then as the rock fell to the ground. The last of the incisors, which was only kicked, took off his helmet, which in his present condition prevented him from seeing the enemy and seeing what Azrael did with the rest, he almost cried and started running away. The killer, however, still held the axe, thanks to which the penultimate enemy was dead and threw it, hitting the axe in the occipital. Azrael's behavior was remarkably calm, which meant that it was not his first time being attacked by a group of bandits.

Pulling the daggers out of the dead incisors, he went to his main target, the blacksmith, who behaved like the worst rat, who attacks quietly and treacherously, but when he sees a man, he runs away to save his life. After several attempts to break down the door, the killer got inside, where he noticed it was not the blacksmith's house, but his workshop. The killer squatted over a blacksmith crying on the ground partially covered by a table and said:

\- A normal man will let you go, but you're just unlucky, you've had enough luck lately, haven't you? - He said with irony. - Today, however, I am in a better mood and I will not kill you.

\- Thanks... To you, Lord... - he said, breathing like an old asthmatic.

\- I won't kill you, but I'm going to torture you, piece by piece, until you scream for me to kill you yourself, come back, but you won't, like, or I'll cut your tongue out. - He said in his voice with great satisfaction.

Please! No! - He shouted, trying to get up from his knees.

Azrael pulled him up in a strong motion. He took a chair lying on the floor and tied it up with chains hanging on the wall, most likely made for the client and waiting for him to pick it up. The blacksmith, while the killer was restraining him, calmed down a little and tried to prepare himself for death. When Azrael finished wrapping him in a chain, he pulled out the necessary tools and began the blacksmith's slow agony. Blood was pouring down the walls, the screaming from the workshop was so great that almost everything woke up the whole village. The killer was very impatient and was driven by a desire for revenge.

\- Who the hell was that baron! - He said with anger, clenching his teeth and driving a tiny dagger into his thigh. - who wants my head and why?- I don't know anything, please, stop it! - at this request, Azrael pulled out the dagger and cut off his little finger.- You're lying like a dog, these people were not only hired by you by the baron, so answer who he is and what he wants!- he said with such a great and unnatural anger in his eyes that even the dead did not see something so terrifying.Fine! I'll say anything, just leave me alone! - he said in a panicky voice, shaking in fear.Speak... What are you waiting for? - he said with surprise and nervousness in his voice.-And how can I be sure you won't kill me if I tell you? After all, I am only at your mercy. - He said, believing that he had a small advantage over Azrael at the moment, but did not know how wrong he was.

-You're right, I don't have any reasons, and you're not wrong. -I won't let you go. - He said and pulled out of the inner part of his leather jacket a small bottle with a strange substance and poured a drop on the blacksmith's hand, while holding his mouth with his hand.

The man started to wriggle out in such a way, trying to free himself that he almost fell to the ground together with the chair, tried to scream, but the hand in his mouth effectively prevented him from doing so. He bit the killer's hand with the last of his strength and Azrael quickly pulled it out of his mouth. He started to massage the place of the bite, saying:- It is a very strong acid straight from the Green Islands, prepared by local herbalists and a fleece of connoisseurs, is able to eat the steel bar, so it is kept in sealed flacons. - He said, walking around it. - If you do not tell me everything, I will have to pour it all out and you will die in terrible torments. - He asked, forging before him. - what will it be like, okay?Agreed! Agreed! - he said, crying. - It was Baron Anthony van Krake one of the wealthiest people, the heir to this land. He sent an wanted poster for you and gave a huge amount of money for information, and I just knew where you were, and I needed that money. - He stopped.

\- What happened next? - said the killer, with calm voice, he knew that he would find out everything he wanted.

\- He heard that the heir was talking to the mayor, that it was about some old scores and a slaughter in "Kahir" or so.- So he mentioned the Kahara, yes?- Exactly as you said. - He said with a bit of excitement in his voice, but he quickly remembered that in a moment he would die and his face would become dull.- Nothing... I won't need you anymore, but you're lucky, now I'll just kill you.- As he said, he did, with one movement of his electrifying dagger he cut off the head of the blacksmith.

After he finished his "job" and took away his due salary, he cleaned up after himself. He left a trace, however, so that it would be known that he was there. He stabbed the blacksmith's head on a stick, nailed the eyeballs, and spread the guts on the walls. He set off as soon as possible to his hiding place. He took the horse from the village stable and galloped towards the forest. The road was stony, partly sandy and in some places there were branches of pine and spruce. When he was approaching his destination, he slowed down a bit and left the horse by the road leading to the nearest town. He went a bit into the forest until he came across a cave. The entrance was blocked by a wooden wall and door. He pulled out a tiny key from his trouser pocket and put it in the hole in the door, opened it, and inside there was his hiding place where he lived for five years. He approached the table in the middle of the cave and took a map from it. Next to it, there was a bed, and underneath it, a trunk with the best clothes Azrael had, he put them into a bag, looking at a polished piece of metal sheet that served as a makeshift mirror and hung them to the saddle. As he looked in the mirror, he remembered that he had to take a bath, but the situation he was in forced him to meet his old friend quickly. He took with him the rest of his equipment, including several kinds of daggers, food and his old, well-sharpened sword. He returned to his horse and set off to town as soon as possible.


	2. Great things in morning

[three months earlier]

It was exceptionally sunny and warm, even for a summer morning. Everything seemed to indicate that it would be a pleasant and peaceful day. However, it was quite different, the big crowd, excitement in the voices of the suburban residents and the general scorn in the street, were all very much to the residents of the city itself, as well as merchants, who desperately tried to get to the center to put their goods up for sale. Shortly afterwards, he arrived on a dark breakfast horse, wearing leather armor with an earring, a tall man with light brown hair and light bushes. He drove towards the crowd, sitting proudly, but with the proper ethics, as prescribed by knightly customs and old traditions from the times of the Great Wandering. With a light and fast movement he jumped off his horse to take a closer look at what happened. Meanwhile, two men dressed in costumes, which at first glance resembled the clothes of magnates looking after their lands, sat on a bench not far from all the commotion and started to watch closely the man who had just arrived on the horse.

\- Have you seen Staszek somewhere before? - He asked because he knew that his friend knew everything about everyone.

\- He is a knight at the command of his superior himself, they say that people like him are magic, because they deal with matters of great importance.

\- You've shoved your shovel into that empty head again, after all, magic doesn't exist - he said with great annoyance, because he had already heard similar foolishness before from his friend

\- he doesn't look like a knight just like some traveler or other peasant.

\- I say what others say, but I know for sure that what happened is a serious matter - he said with a slight anxiety on his face and he looks like that because he doesn't want to be noticed.

\- And how do you know all this, Staszek? I don't want to believe that you know it all, just sitting on the floor and watching others sell their fish and you don't - he asked with great curiosity on his face and a little irony in his voice.

\- And when the letter carrier left your grandmother, you weren't so cheerful, and I know it all, because recently my grandmother was attacked in the forest by numerous monsters, which I told you, I ran then to call for help. He came and said he would help me, when he started to chop them all up, I thought it couldn't be a man, he killed them so quickly. I asked him how I could repay you, he said it was thanks to our good superior.-He goes here, behave normally! - He said and when the knight approached him, he asked - Who are you?

\- What happened here? - He asked, without even returning a question to one of the men, he looked like a man who doesn't like to waste time on unnecessary conventions.

They looked at him with a slightly surprised face, because they expected a different answer, not waiting for him to repeat the question, the man to whom "Staszek" was addressed said:-We have been sitting here for a few minutes, because we are waiting for them to graciously allow us to enter the market. All we know is that something really big must have happened, because I haven't seen so many people in one place for a long time. Right Eryk? - He asked, looking at his friend.- True, true, so many people aren't even on the hanging! - He laughed out loud.- So you didn't see anything? - He asked, pretending he didn't hear a joke.- No, just what you see, lots of people, noise, crowd.- Thank you, although you did not help me much. - He said with a light smile on his face, which had not appeared before. - Remember to be careful who you ask, who he is, you can cause yourself many problems. - He left, heading into the middle of the crowd.Suddenly, seeing what was lying on the sidewalk, fear appeared on his previously calmer face at first, followed by a slight rage in his eyes. On the road there were corpses lying, they were divided into halves, the legs and hips were crushed and spread around the body, the upper part of the corpse had numerous traces of struggle, the face cut, bruises, and the eyes looked as if someone burned a hole in them. Around, apart from the huge amount of already clotted blood, there was a strange blue liquid unknown to ordinary townsmen.

\- Blast! - he thought, and more and more fury was embracing his body. - How much more must he die! - Thinking about it, he quickly jumped on his horse and, not paying attention to passers-by on the streets, drove straight to the city center, i.e. the Erasmus academy, where the head of the city was currently staying. The courtyard of the academy was no different from an average school. In their free time young trainees talked about new types of weapons and machines made by duelite. Herbalists and students, training for future priests and alchemists, sighed for the elderly martial arts adepts and fencing. As befits the best university in the world, there was an exquisite garden in the middle of the square, filled with rare kinds of flowers and a big tree symbolizing the power and importance of this place. However, this knight was not interested in that moment, his anger filled him so much that nothing was important to him, at that moment except the growing need to kill everyone who could stand behind it. Having arrived at the academy square, he jumped in a smooth motion and ran as fast as he could to the chamber where he was already waiting for his superior. When he opened the door, he saw an old man sitting on a wooden armchair, and in front of him stood a small desk with numerous papers and trash. The room did not have an exquisite decoration, it resembled more the room where the officials worked. The old man, when he saw who was standing at the door, said calmly:

\- And how? What happened there?

The knight, when he heard what had been said to him, stood shocked, a moment later he shaken off the state and approached him, saying:It was your fault! Another death by those fucking sorcerers you don't want to do anything about!- He shouted it out, breathing as if he were about to die of a heart attack.- Get a grip on Cöeln, I have a plan that will take some time to implement. - Having said his calm face, he changed to a bit disgusted.- I will not wait any longer! - He said and performed a hand sweep, trying to hit the superior's face. However, before he managed to hit him, the old man swung the stick, which the knight had not noticed before, although he knew he had one because it reflected the power over the city. The cane hit him straight in the stomach, spitting blood and lay down on the floor in pain.- Patience, my boy, your revenge will soon come to fruition. - He said, and a moment after that Cöeln lost consciousness.

[The day before]

Several weeks have passed since the ambush in the village on the swamp. A great forest stretched around, and in the distance one could see the city, although of great size in that place, more like a tiny village. The days passed slowly and the whole world was preparing for the upcoming winter. Trees started to drop leaves, birds flew away to warmer southern countries. However, during all these preparations, the atmosphere of peace and melancholy floated, and it also gave itself to Azrael, which was still thinking about the events of the previous weeks. Sitting on the shore of the lake after a swim, he wondered what the events in the Kahar have in common, eight years have passed since that event. He did not know this, but he was sure what he had to do at that moment. He put on his best coat he had and went to the nearest town of Hatel to visit his old friend. The journey passed slowly, there was a smell of trees in the air. The road he followed was rocky with numerous holes and puddles that were left after the last downpour. When he left the forest, he noticed huge fields, which were supposed to indicate to visitors that they were approaching the city. And so it was, it did not take much time for Azrael to reach the gates of Hatel. It was the largest merchant town in Nassira and was not only a place where you could buy various items from all over the world, but also a tourist attraction because of the local water springs, which have unusual healing properties. The city itself was a chaos that did not surprise anyone who came there once again. Wandering through the streets, Azrael reached a small house with a plaque that had a sign: "Arthur Blackburt's shoes of all sizes". Without thinking for long, the killer jumped off his horse and without knocking, opened the door of the house. There he noticed a fat and low man dressed in work clothes, who stood back to Azrael.

\- Hello, my name is Arthur Blackbort and this is my modest studio. Do we have to make shoes, or do we repair old ones? - He said, still standing back.

\- It's been a long time since we saw Arthur, remember an old friend?Hearing this, the shoemaker shocked by what he had just heard, turned around and said with a big smile on his face:- But of course I remember you! Azrael, you old bastard, how many years has it been? Seven? Eight?- Eight.- Sit down at the desk and I'll bring a bottle of wine in a moment and we'll talk," he said, pointing to the chair on which Azrael was to sit down.A moment later, in a different disguise, Arthur came with a bottle of wine in his hand.He poured half of it into each glass and started asking Azrael.- How did you manage to escape and how did you find me? I wasn't there, but I heard that a nice kabbalah went off there. Half the town burned down. - He said calmly, but with a slight laughter, which betrayed that this situation made him laugh.- If it hadn't been for my skills and the Kid's dedication, I would have been lying dead in some gutter or burned as the spawn of Satan. I still regret that I did not foresee such a simple ambush. - He said with a slight remorse on his face. That's Arthur:- I'll tell you something, once you, Kid and Maklavet ruled the Kahar, the fucking absolute power of three people, but as it happens in life, better one than three, and Maklavet was a son of a bitch from the very beginning, so you can't blame yourself, you just have to let him down, you decent fuck - he said it with great enthusiasm in his voice, as if he wanted to do it himself most willingly.

\- I've known this for a long time, but he still needs time to prepare himself, because since his power became "legal" he's been chasing me. About a few weeks ago an ambush was set up on me, which was connected to the Kahar. I just wonder how they found me, after all, I was officially dead, and I don't think that even Maklavet was so far away from finding me.

In fact, it does not seem probable, this fool would not be able to trace the mosquito that attacks him in the rump. I would forget, you did not tell me how you found me.- I have my ways, but I can tell you that only you would forget that most of the world can't read. - Having said that, they both laughed. During the conversation Arthur took a close look at Azrael. He wore his old gold-decorated coat, made of top-notch black troll leather, which gave his clothes a black color without the need to dye them. The coat was unfastened so you could see the red velvet and a small pocket where you could see a tiny dagger. Seeing it, Arthur realized that he trusted it, otherwise he would never see it. Azrael's face looked like a man in his forties, but the shoemaker knew that he was much older. A characteristic feature of Azrael was his eye. It resembled more a lizard's eye, much larger, clearly not matching the rest of the body. Arthur knew that neither he, nor Azrael, nor anyone else knows why he has one eye. They tried more than once to find out what could be the cause. At first, they assumed that it could be some form of mutation, but no other part of his body had been changed, which would be a phenomenon in this field of science. Whatever it was, Arthur Blackbort knew one thing for sure, it couldn't have been an accident, some kind of curse, a destiny? He didn't know, but it was the eye that made Azraël special, someone unprecedented. In addition to his unusual eye, the killer was distinguished by his killing skills. Looking at him, Arthur knew he had dozens or even hundreds of murders on his conscience. The shoemaker stopped looking at Azrael and said:

\- I assume you did not come here to visit an old friend, right? - He said in a calm but firm voice.

\- Right, did you find him? - he said in such a way that Arthur knew without much description what he meant.Arthur Blackbort is the best cobbler in town, in fact his activity is extremely illegal. He is involved in obtaining everything that may be extremely necessary, information, stamps, fake witness statements, royal seals, fake documents, etc.- As you told me, in case of a sudden and unexpected attack on your life, I am supposed to find the Kid, because he will most probably disappear at that time, however, since the events in the Kahara, his hearing has disappeared. I searched half of Nassir, the Dwarf Islands, and even the territory of this fucking Count Diklebard - he said disgusted, saying the Count's name - but I couldn't find him, worse still no one had heard of him, but I just managed to find out that he was last seen during the Kahara pogrom, as you know very well.

\- And although you know if he is dead! - said Azrael a bit nervous already.

\- Forgive me, he has always been, I mean, he is the greatest thief who has walked on this earth, so disappearing is just a stone's throw away for him. - He said, with great sadness, that no one found out for such a long time.- It is not your fault that I taught him many things myself, no wonder he is the best - he said with a little pride and calm in his voice.- I have one more thing for you, I'm going to need a document that will clear me of running away from the world all the time so that I can start putting my plans into practice.- You ask me a lot. A lot of people would kill for such a pigeonhole, but you are my best client I have had and I owe a lot to you, so I will be happy to help you, I have a friend who will get you such a document right away. - Having said that, he got up from his desk and showed Azrael the door.

They were walking through the city, the weather was quite good for this time of year. Many years have passed since Azrael's last visit to Hatel, it has changed a lot, it looked much more lively and pleasant place than it used to be. Suddenly, Arthur interfered:

\- Look what happened to this town, a lot has changed here. Because of the successive wars of Nassir, more money was needed, so King Nadric decided to take over the authority of one of the deities, which of course the nobility did not cause. The least invasive and at the same time the richest authority, the goddess Seles, was chosen. This made places like these alive. This is partly due to these water springs, but also to the strength of the Seles followers.

\- I did not know that you know so well about the deities and their followers. - He said, interfering with Arthur.

\- Because I don't know myself, but if something can help me in my business, I immediately know the whole story about it. I also mentioned my friend who is supposed to get you this paper, he is one of the Seles priests, such as he got permission from the king to pardon three prisoners, and he owes me a favour.- You didn't have to," he said with a slight embarrassment on his face.- You will thank me when you kick that fat ass Maklavet from me.- I'll certainly do that - having said that, a subtle but visible smile appeared on his face.- But before I take you to him, I want you to see something," he said, pointing to one of the priests standing on the platform. He was an older man who seemed to have completely lost his faith.

\- Listen to me, citizens of this city! Sin defiles your soul! Repent, the infinitely beautiful and wise goddess Seles will forgive you vain and greedy desires! But not all of you will get this honor! YES! Outcasts! HUMANS! Their blood should run down the streets, and we will get a blessing! This city will change, and we will be able to live free, with our mother's love! - he said, screaming with a fanatic look on his face.

\- Such priests of God are becoming more and more popular among the inhabitants," Arthur interjected, breaking the existing silence between him and Azrael. - I am not interested in what they will do next until they interfere with my business, but you have to be careful, you do not know what they may go to, they may want to burn you at the stake. - said.- Not the first and not the last time - Azrael answered a bit roughly. - How far is it to this priest?- Not far, he lives right next to the temple district - he said with a light smile on his face, which Azrael did not understand at that moment.Almost on the spot, one of the houses was run into by a priest wearing a gold-colored jade robe.- Arthur how nice that you came to meet me! I see that you brought a friend with you.- Azrael is a priest of the goddess Seles Harald Vakdart, he serves here as the authority and help of the city itself and its people. Harald, this is the Azrael I told you about.- Nice to meet you! I invite you to a pint of Hatel's delicacy. I bet! Not wasting their time, they went to a nearby inn, which was famous for the best beer in town, although there were rumors that the prices were so high, because the owner was not willing to part with his alcohol. From the outside, it did not stand out from an average pub, a straw roof, wooden walls and a signboard with a painted mug.- You see, only you do not know that people cannot read. - Azrael turned to Arthur a bit mockingly.

\- Next time I will count and double-count," he said, making everyone laugh.

The inside of the inn was specially decorated because of the upcoming winter hello. On the tables in clay vases there were flowers, on the walls paintings were hung, on which the most important battles of the last century were painted, including the famous Battle of the Tar Mountains, in which an army of forty thousand people was defeated with tar. The tables were arranged in two rows, and at the end there was a bar where the beer was served, which stood in the warehouse. Azrael, Arthur and his friend sat on the right-hand side in a corner, so as not to be noticed by people who still did not like the local priests.

Hatelsky delicacy times three! - called Harald to the innkeeper.

\- What's your business, Arthur? I heard that there is a growing demand for your services.- I am not complaining, business is going on, war is causing more corruption and there are more and more people who want to move the treasury for their own benefit. - He replied and took a sip of beer. - Copies as always, I did not know that priests can have good taste.- How did you meet? - Suddenly, Azrael interfered.- It was a funny story! Imagine that right after arriving in the city they robbed this one here to the shadows. They even stole his shoes. A few days passed and the thieves still didn't catch him, so the resigned came to me to make him new shoes. He was pissed off, and I whispered a few words here and there, until the next day "unexpectedly" - he said with irony - the shoe thieves were caught. - Having said that, Arthur and Harald laughed.- This is true, so I promised him that I would protect his interests so that the authorities would not find out about anything.- It's Arthur's style to gain influence. - He said Azrael calmly, but with a slightly mocking smile on his face. I still wanted to ask you if you don't mind, Harald, that I am a contract killer? Your faith is based on peace and prosperity after all.- No, I don't mind talking to you or cooperating. - said Harald in all seriousness. - Many people do not understand our faith, and even the priests themselves do not know the true intentions of our goddess.- Tell me, I was curious. - he interfered with Azrael.- We have seven gods in the world. The oldest of them is Vinfell, who is responsible for time and space, then we have his three sisters Seles, Melwa and Damirte, who are the guardians of humanity. Vinfell didn't like the fact that there is only good in the world, so he created the moon from which his three demonic brothers Taklesas, Zindurak and Galadmider were born - Harald made them slightly dull. Together they were to create a balance in the universe. Seles is the mother of mankind, she created us and she takes care of us. It was she who initiated what is known today as the "Great Wandering", then it was called the "Wandering of the Race". However, the death of Taklesas, the greed of Galadmider and the unbridled pursuit of the power of the Zindurak, which they threw at humanity, caused us to share, to hate each other and to kill each other. Seeing this, our mother, worried about her children, sent her blessing on a handful of people. Thanks to it, devotion and deep faith change the appearance of our environment, the land that died because of our sin can be reborn, we cannot hate people, because Seles would not want that, she wants our good and that we live in harmony. - said the priest, introducing a somewhat grim and pathetic atmosphere.- It was very instructive, but I started to itch about this solemn tone in the cry," Arthur erased, because he didn't like any solemn, solemn tone. - I would have forgotten, we have a matter for you, we need you to pardon Azrael for the sake of... - he broke up - old problems of Azrael from the past.- I owe you a debt of gratitude, so you can feel that Azrael is a free man from today.- I am very grateful for such generosity - said Azrael.

When they entered the inn, it was early in the afternoon, but the evening was already approaching, so they eagerly talked about politics. They focused very much on matters concerning Nassir himself, because everyone was a patriot, although they did not always show it. The recent events on the continent were of great concern to them. Recent wars have led to the destruction of many countries in the East, and have deepened the already growing hatred of northern countries.

\- When I was last Ver Aler, it has not changed in itself. - The war with Nasser has been waged for some two hundred years, and it is still the largest cultural center in the world. They have under the authority of the goddess Melva, which justifies them for further war. However, it is worrying that the productivity of the duelite mines has increased.- But how is this possible? - asked the priest, whose alcohol made talking about politics a second life for him.- They managed to use orcs in the mines, they became much more efficient than ordinary prisoners. The machines, powered by duelite, give them control over the orcs, so they do not have to worry about deliveries. However, the city of Erazuel, which supplies them with technology, is now trying to gain more autonomy.- However, Emperor Ver Aler will never agree to this. - He has interjected gloomy Arthur, who becomes a bit sad after drinking.Hours passed and the conversation about politics was getting longer and longer and made them drink more alcohol. In the morning, Azrael woke up first, which after yesterday's conversation in the tavern got a huge headache, so half awake, he went outside to take a fresh air. When he went outside, he could barely stand on his feet, leaned against the bar supporting the inn and vomited in the street. After a few minutes he felt much better, so as soon as he wanted to go back to his companions, however, when he wanted to turn around and go towards the inn, he saw a dark silhouette, and immediately after that he hit a heavy object in the head and lost consciousness.

Hours passed and the conversation about politics was getting longer and longer and made them drink more alcohol. In the morning, Azrael woke up first, which after yesterday's conversation in the tavern got a huge headache, so half awake, he went outside to take a fresh air. When he went outside, he could barely stand on his feet, leaned against the bar supporting the inn and vomited in the street. After a few minutes he felt much better, so as soon as he wanted to go back to his companions, however, when he wanted to turn around and go towards the inn, he saw a dark silhouette, and immediately after that he hit a heavy object in the head and lost consciousness.


End file.
